Pink Daisy
by MiaMiaMi
Summary: Times are changing... the world isn't what it used to be... Even the safest places are not immune to danger... Can Hogwarts staff and students make it though another year? Introducing an OC Phnx Cresman
1. Chapter 1

Pink Daisy

Chapter 1

"They're late." Remus Lupin shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as he, (for the hundreth time), scanned the train platform for the 6th year transfer student and her uncle.

"_They_ arenot late. _We_ are early." Stated Nymphadora Tonks in a huff. "It's barely quarter past 10. Unlike you, they don't live by your little 'If your on time your late, if you 20 hours early your on time.' Motto." She muttered folding her arms in irritation.

Lupin looked at her un-amused. "You've been watching muggle movies again haven't you."

"Oh shut-up!" she turned to storm away only to run into a baggage trolley, splaying its contents across the platform.

After many minutes of apologies and putting everything back on the trolley Tonks waved at the little old lady as she rolled her trolley away and boarded a train.

Lupin remained quiet as Tonks returned to stand next to him. She had been stressed lately. All the aurors had. Hell. The entire wizarding world had fallen into a state of anxiety.

But over the past few weeks the aurors had been pushed way beyond their limits. Over worked, sleep deprived, and tense, they were starting to wear thin. Even the ever up-beat Tonks had become moody and short tempered.

Lupin snuck a look at Tonks. The aurors had done more than he thought humanly possibly. Not only were they managing to keep Voldamort's followers at bay. They had taken it upon themselves to maintain security of any institution in Ministry jurisdictions. Although the Ministry didn't directly influence Hogwarts they were still included. Many people suspected Voldamort would attack Hogwarts students as they started the new school year. Security was air-tight. You couldn't cough without someone getting suspicious. Aurors were everywhere, as were many other special agents from the ministry.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Lupin quietly. Staring forward at the people walking around the platform.

Tonks was silent. Lupin began to think she wasn't going to answer.

"About 88 hours ago." She replied with a tired laugh.

Lupin's worried expression brought a small smile to her lips.

"Tonks –"

"Is that your student?" Tonks cut him off. Looking towards the brunet who was walking purposely in their direction. Relief washed over her as the girl approached, Tonks drew in a deep breath, thankful for the distraction. She didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. Things were getting worst for the aurors. Tonks feared she might break if she spoke of it. The pepper-up potions she had been taking religiously for the past few days were starting loose effect, she had little energy left to argue with Remus about taking care of herself properly.

Lupin quickly spotted the girl, confirming that it was indeed Phnx Cresman, the 6th year transfer student they had been waiting for.

"Where did she transfer from?" Tonks questioned as they started walking to meet Phnx and her uncle.

"The Kanada Institute." Replied Lupin.

"She's from Canada?" Tonks spotted the girls Uncle handing Phnx the duffel bag he had been carrying.

"Nova Scotia specifically."

"Remus!" Burnie Cresman Bellowed, taking the hand Remus had extended and shaking it vigorously. "Good to see you boy! And who is your lovely companion." Burnie laughed heartily releasing Remus and squeezing Tonk's hands, kissing her cheeks without hesitation.

"Call me Tonks." Burnie held a fatherly aura. The rather large man seemed like a stereotypical St. Nick with his large belly, rosy cheeks, and beard that wasn't quite long and white, but a beard non-the-less. Tonks grinned.

"I want this girl back in one piece ya hear?" Stated Burnie, placing an arm around his nieces shoulder.

"Uncle Burnie…" she laughed rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Ok. You're a big girl. You can handle your self, your perfectly capable for differentiating between right and wrong, blah blah blah…. What's a girl your age know the word differentiating for anyway? Come ere' you!" Phnx was scooped up into a crushing hug, her duffel bag thudded to the ground.

Lupin and Tonks smiled as they watched the exchange.

"Be careful, don't be too hard on the boys, play nice with the girls, and keep your ears clean." Stated Burnie as he set her down and steadied her. Phnx gave him an exasperated look. "Have fun. I love you and don't forget to write."

"I love you too, I'll write when I get the chance, and you're late for your business meeting." Replied Phnx as she picked up her duffel and slung it over her left shoulder.

"Oh my." Burnie looked at his watch. "See you at Christmas darling." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was off.

"See ya soon!" Called Phnx, waving at her Uncle as he left the station. She tuned slowly to look at the two older magical-folk (Wizard and Witch). They were finally able to get a good look at her.

She stood tall, her posture relaying to everyone the confidence she had. Her brown hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, the few strands that had fallen loose were tucked behind her ears. Intelligent brown eyes watched them expectantly, and gracing her face was a welcoming smile.

Subconsciously Tonks had started a barely visible nodding of her head. It was a nod of approval. She sensed something good about this girl. Something that made Tonks want to smile and laugh.

Phnx extended her hand.

"Hey, I'm Phnx Cresman. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Daisy

Chapter 2

Life has it's twists and turns, just like any story. Who knows where each road, new or old, will take you. With the turn of a page, we could be in an entirely different world. That's what it felt like for Phnx when she crossed the barrier between the muggle world and the wizarding world. Appearing on Platform 9 and ¾'s only to come face to face with the society she hadn't seen since the end of 5th year.

_Thank you._ She said silently, to no one in particular. Watching the jubilant crowd as they wished their children off to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her features darkened as she thought of it. Sadness and Bitterness edged at her heart, she fought with the mood swing that she knew would happen if she didn't find a distraction soon. _Post-traumatic stress disorder my ass._ She thought viciously.

They walked through the crowed, all the while Phnx face became more and more like a stone statue rather than a living breathing person. Fighting to keep her-self under control she managed to slip into a numb zone. She followed them silently, nodding when someone would catch her eye. _Might as well be polite._ She thought. She may have been forced into going to the UK and attending Hotwarts (For reasons only known by herself, her uncle, her friends in Canada and the staff of Hogwarts, plus a few ministry officials.), but she sure as hell wasn't going act like a miserable old bitch because of it. _Might as well make the best of this. Sh_e told herself as she boarded the train. _There's no benefit in doing otherwise. _The thoughts were unenthusiastic and sounded bitter in her mind. She smiled as Tonks turned and winked at her.

"Have you met any of your professors yet? Other than Reamus here?" Tonks asked. Glancing over her shoulder at Phnx who was following closely.

"I've met Mr. Snape, and Mr. Dumbeldor. Other than that I haven't met anyone." She replied, felling quite relieved when they finally found an empty compartment and she could put her duffle bag down. Her shoulder was just about ready to fall off from the weight of carrying it around.

"Snape eh? What'd u think of him?" Tonks asked, trying to sound casual.

"Seems okay. A little broody but a respectable man ya know?" Phnx smiled "But then again, I've only met him once, I suppose I'll have a more informed opinion of him once classes start and all that jaz." She put her duffle bag away and flopped into the chair, hoping that Tonks would leave her alone and let her brood for a while before she had to move on with her life and get over herself. Sulking just wasn't her style. Much to her annoyance Tonks chatted about Hogwarts for a bit, with Phnx nodding and asking an occasional question (Just for the sake of being nice). After 20 minutes or so Tonks settled in and began reading over various scrolls that she had pulled from the inside pockets of her robes.

_Its about time._ Phnx rummaged through the pink and blue striped messenger bag that had been her constant companion since Christmas of 5th year, she pulled out her note book which was filled with various newspaper clippings, pictures, letters, poetry, journal entries, and bits and pieces of things she had picked up or written down over the years. It was tied together with a yellow ribbon to keep everything safely tucked inside.

Opening it up she flipped though it, pausing at a class picture that had been taken the year before. She found a blank page, grabbed a quill she had picked up in London a few days earlier, and let the tip rest on the page. It stayed there for some time as she wondered what she could write. Sadly she found she really didn't feel like writing, her mind was blank. The inspiration she needed just wasn't there at the moment. So she stayed there, her quill poised over the blank page.

"Say it again and I'll attack you Ron." Hermione hissed, glaring dangerously from the seat across from the youngest male Weasely.

He had opened his mouth, about to comment on how ridiculous it was that Harry had been taken to Hogwarts without them. Hermione agreed whole heartedly with Rons view, they were in just about as much danger as Harry when it came to being attacked by Voldamorts forces. But after hearing Ron complain about it for the entire train ride was irritating her beyond belief. If they weren't attacked by Death Eaters, Hermione thought she might just do their work for them and take out one of the best friends of the Boy-who-lived.

Ron humphed. Falling back against his seat. "We'll be there soon right? I can't wait to get off this bloody train. Everybodys acting like the grim reaper is standing over their shoulder."

"We should be able to see Hogwarts any minute now." Hermione answered, The compartment fell silent once more. Ginny was sleeping, Ron was sulking, and Hermione, after the first few hours on the Hogwarts express had started speaking only when spoken to… her mind refused to be silent. It had been that way for quite some time now. There was screaming, yelling, whispers, crying… It seemed like her brain just wouldn't rest. There were so many thoughts, so many worries, and so many dangers, so many generally stressful things to think about. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

At the moment there was one thought that prevailed in her mind. She had ran away from her muggle home. Left her parents and the house she had grown up in and ran. She had called a taxi early that morning and had been at King Cross and through the barrier before her parents had even gotten up to get ready to go to work. She suspected that they were just realizing she was missing. Hermione had left a very 'Hermione' looking lump of pillows and blankets under her comforter. By the time they got home from work Hermione was half way to Hogwarts.

They weren't going to let her come back. Hermione'Is eyes narrowed at the thought. They had said it was too dangerous. That she wasn't old enough or mature enough to be involved in this 'dispute'. That it wasn't her problem and she should stay out of it… But they didn't understand. It was her problem. It was everyone's problem. It was only a matter of time before the war against Voldamort spilled over into the muggle world. It didn't matter where she was, she was already in danger, she had been for quite some time now. And she was already involved. She had been since the second she found out she was a witch. She wondered what her parents would do. Would they call the police? Would they try to contact Dumbeldor? Would they even suspect they she had gone to Hogwarts? Most likely they would do it all. But Dumbledor was quickly becoming a hard man to find, as he was becoming busier and busier with Hogwarts, Ministry, and Order business. Who knew what he was up to on a daily basis. She knew it would take quite some time for the news of her actions to reach those she knew in the wizarding world. And she planned on using that time to her advantage. She had everything she needed to survive on her own for now, everything else she would deal with as it came up.


End file.
